Sombre fascination
by bakazaza
Summary: Et si Voldemort n'avait tué que Lily et James, sans tenter de tuer le jeune Potter, Il y a 10 ans... Et si, le jour des 11 ans de Harry, ce n'était pas Hagrid qui venait le chercher mais bel et bien le mage noir, décidé à avoir Harry de son côté...[Chap 4
1. Chapter 1

Sombre fascination

Chapitre 1 : Envie de pouvoir

Le silence complet régnait dans la pièce étroite et inconfortable où logeait un jeune garçon avec des cheveux noirs indomptables. Le calme de cette nuit était brisé par les respirations incertaines et suffocantes de l'enfant, preuve irréfutable qu'il faisait un cauchemar. Il se réveilla en sursaut, le visage ruisselant de sueur, et sous la lumière blafarde qui s'échappait de l'une des fentes de la porte, l'on pouvait voir ses yeux vert briller d'inquiétude.

Il tenta de bouger, mais la pièce où il se trouvait étant fort petite, il ne réussit qu'à gigoter piteusement. Il se recoucha en soupirant. Les placards étaient définitivement trop étroits à son goût, et il vivait pourtant dedans, sous l'escalier.

Il se rappela avec amertume quel jour il était. Le 30 juillet. Le lendemain, il allait avoir 11 ans.

Un an de plus.

Et cela ne le rendit ni triste ni heureux. Sa vie allait continuer, morne, désespérée et désespérante.

Il s'assit maladroitement sur son matelas, se cogna la tête contre le plafond et ramena ses jambe contre son torse en entourant de ses bras maigre ses genoux. Ainsi recroquevillé, il lui parut que l'endroit où il se trouvait n'était plus si petit. Mais cela n'était qu'une vaine illusion.

Les heures passèrent lentement, et lorsque la lumière du jour filtra à travers sa porte, la voix suraiguë de sa tante résonna :

- Harry! Vient préparer le petit déjeuner tout de suite !

- Oui, tante Pétunia, j'arrive. Répondit-il mollement.

Il mit ses lunettes rondes, se dépêtra tant bien que mal de ses couvertures malgré le peu d'espace et sortit. La lumière du jour l'aveugla, mais il cligna des yeux et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Son oncle et son cousin étaient à table, tout comme sa tante. Il ne put qu'éprouver un sentiment de dégoût profond envers cette maudite famille qui bavardait tranquillement sans rien faire, pendant qu'il faisait griller les toast, mettait la table et préparait le repas. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'impression d'être un membre de leur famille, plutôt une sorte d'esclave au service des Dursley.

La journée passa lentement, entre les cris de l'oncle Vernon, le jardinage à faire et le sol à laver. Vous serez sûrement déçu d'apprendre que rien ne se passa, aucune lettre n'arriva entre les mains de Harry, aucun hiboux ne vint frapper à sa fenêtre, aucun géant ne vint le chercher.

Il en fut de même pour son anniversaire, comme il s'en doutait personne ne le lui souhaita, les Dursley n'avaient que faire de la vie de Harry. Et la journée se passa calmement, sans aucun événements notables.

Le soir, Harry se regarda rapidement dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Il était de taille normale, plutôt maigre, avec des cheveux noirs ébouriffés et incoiffables. Il n'avait ni marque ni cicatrice, juste un visage lisse, encore marqué par l'enfance. Il soupira devant son propre reflet qu'il trouvait pitoyable, et alla s'enfermer dans son placard.

Il ne dormit pas de la nuit, ce ne fut qu'à l'aube que le sommeil l'emporta. Et comme à chaque fois depuis quelques semaines, ce cauchemar qu'il connaissait à présent par coeur le hanta.

_Il faisait nuit, un homme était étendu sur le sol, inerte et une femme criait, un bébé dans les bras, avec devant elle une grande silhouette enroulée dans une cape noire._

_-Non! Pas Harry! Je vous en supplie! Tuez moi si vous le voulez mais ne touchez pas à Harry!_

_La personne qui portait une cape éclata d'un rire froid et sans joie mais empreint d'une certaine hystérie. Il siffla sèchement:_

_-Ce n'est pas Harry que je vient tuer. J'ai d'autres... Projets pour lui. Je viens vous tuer **vous**._

Une fois de plus, le jeune Potter se réveilla en sursaut. Il s'en était fallut de peu avant qu'il ne crie, réveillant ainsi toute la maisonnée, ce qui lui aurait causé de graves ennuis.

Décidément, il ne comprenait rien à ce rêve. Il ignorait qui étaient ces personnes, et pourquoi la femme criait ainsi son nom. Ces gens ne pouvaient être ses parents, ils étaient morts dans un accident de voiture il y avait 10 ans de cela.

Ce fut donc exténué et de mauvaise humeur qu'il se leva à contre coeur pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner des Dursley.

L'oncle Vernon se réveilla en premier, et s'installa à table en engouffrant son café et des tartines. Harry lui servit les oeufs brouillés, qu'il avala goulûment.

En voyant ce porc manger ce **qu'il** avait préparer, lui, le gamin de 11 ans, le brun sentit une haine féroce naître en lui. Il fit ce que jamais il n'avait oser.

-Tu pourrais dire merci. Grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

-Comment ça ? Questionna Vernon, une lueur mauvaise luisant dans ses yeux minuscules.

-Je dis juste que tu pourrais me remercier de t'avoir fait à manger.

-Petit insolent! Hurla-t-il

A cet instant, Vernon fit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais du faire, il frappa Harry. Celui-ci encaissa le coup en silence, puis siffla sèchement:

-Ne lève _plus jamais_ la main sur moi.

-Reste à ta place !

Et alors qu'il allait pour la deuxième fois le battre, Harry hurla sauvagement, et toute les vitres de la maison explosèrent. L'oncle Vernon resta silencieux, choqué, alors que Pétunia et Dudley descendaient les escaliers en hurlant.

Horrifié par ce qu'il venait de faire, Harry partit en courant et s'enferma dans son placard.

Le Seigneur des ténèbres était de très mauvais humeur. Les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes et depuis ce matin, il distribuait gaiement des doloris à la majorité de ses mangemorts. D'abord il avait eu un mal fou à ce que les mangemorts interceptent le lettres de Poudlard destinées à Harry, ensuite une de leur mission avait échouée et pour couronner le tout, il savait pertinemment qu'il devait se dépêcher d'aller chercher ce jeune Potter avant que Dumbledore n'envoie quelqu'un pour l'amener à l'école des sorciers, mais paradoxalement, il **devait** attendre le **bon moment** avant d'aller le récupérer. Bref, le mangemort qui était devant lui avait intérêt à annoncer une bonne nouvelle ou Lord Voldemort se ferait un plaisir de le torturer d'un simple coup de baguette magique.

-Seigneur, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous apprendre. Les pouvoirs de Harry Potter se sont enfin déclarés, et de façon plutôt violente. Il semblerait qu'il ait explosé les vitres d'une maison, au 4 Privet Drive.

Tiens, il allait peut-être échapper au doloris, ce mangemort.

-Cependant mon Seigneur, pourquoi ne l'avez vous pas tué, il y a 10 ans de cela, alors que vous en aviez l'occasion ? N'était-ce pas moins risqué ?

Ah, finalement, il allait l'avoir son doloris. Le seigneur des ténèbres n'aimait pas qu'on lui pose des questions, et encore moins que l'on mette en doute ses plans. Il intensifia le sortilège de torture puis laissa le mangemort s'en aller.

Cependant, ce fut d'humeur plus joyeuse, si l'on pouvait parler en ces termes de Voldemort, qu'il transplana avec deux mangemorts pour aller au 4 Privet Drive.

De son côté, Harry était désespéré, son oncle frappait de toutes ses forces contre la porte du placard, et celle ci n'allait pas tarder à céder.

Vernon hurlait qu'il n'était qu'un monstre et qu'il allait déguerpir rapidement de sous son toit, pendant que le jeune Potter retenait difficilement ses larmes. L'incompréhension le gagnait, comment avait il put faire une chose pareille ? Juste sous l'effet de la colère il avait fait exploser toutes les fenêtres, cela était... Impensable. Mais pourtant vrai. Il enfouit sa tête entre ses genoux et laissa ses larmes couler.

Alors que le désespoir s'était définitivement emparé de lui, il entendit une grande détonation et son oncle jura. Celui-ci insulta une personne dont Harry ignorait l'identité, puis se tut d'un coup. Dudley et Pétunia hurlèrent, mais eux aussi se turent définitivement. Interloqué, Harry sortit prudemment de son placard.

Les corps des membres de la famille Dursley gisaient inertes sur le sol. Et Harry en déduisit qu'ils étaient mort.

Il ne ressenti aucune tristesse, juste... Un immense sentiment de soulagement, et beaucoup de joie aussi. Il savait que c'était terriblement mal d'être heureux, que cette allégresse était malsaine, mauvaise, sadique. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir bien, rien qu'à la vue de ces corps sans vie, tel des pantins désarticulés. Comme si sa vengeance avait enfin était faite.

Il leva la tête et croisa le regard de celui qu'il sut comme étant l'assassin. Il avait des yeux rouges et dilatés, comme ceux des serpents, une peau blafarde et des cheveux noirs.

Il avait une silhouette grande et fine, presque squelettique, pourtant cachée en grande partie par une cape noire. Deux hommes l'entourait, entièrement cachés par les mêmes capes, et dont les capuches ne laissaient pas entrevoir le visage.

Harry eut un mouvement de recul, impressionné, fasciné et en même tant effrayé par ce regard carmin et l'homme aux yeux rouges s'avança.

Lorsqu'Il parla, sa voix siffla tel celles des serpents:

-Je me nomme Lord Voldemort, et je connais ton nom. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de nous suivre. Tu es un sorcier et tu n'as plus à vivre avec ces stupides moldus à présent morts.

Harry ne répondit rien, encore sous le choc, il ne put qu'articuler difficilement:

-Comment... Avez vous fait ça ?

Voldemort sourit -un sourire tout sauf rassurant- et se contenta de répondre: «Avec de la magie»

Le brun regarda Voldemort un instant, puis reporta son attention sur les Dursley, morts, étendus sur le sol. Lui... Lui aussi il aimerait pouvoir faire ça.

Un sentiment étrange gonfla en lui. Il eut envie de tout savoir, immédiatement, et d'être fort, puissant, il voulut être craint par tous.

Lui qui avait vécu tel un esclave, lui qui avait dut obéir, toujours obéir, il apprenait qu'il était un sorcier, que lui aussi pouvait avoir du pouvoir.

Il demanda en tremblant:

-Moi aussi je pourrais faire ça ?

Le sourire de Lord Voldemort s'agrandit et il répondit d'une voix doucereuse:

-Bien sûr que tu le pourras. Je te l'apprendrais.

Il avait vraiment bien calculé son coup. Harry était dans l'état d'esprit nécessaire au bon fonctionnement de son plan. Et en voyant un sourire éclaircir le visage encore innocent de l'enfant, le Seigneur des ténèbres sut alors que tout était parfait, le petit Potter était à présent entre ses mains...

_A suivre..._

voilà, j'ai enfin écrit le premier chapitre de ma fic. J'espère ne pas utiliser une idée déjà existante, il y a tellement de pages sur ffnet (549 je crois) que je n'ai vraiment pas eu le courage de vérifier. Si jamais c'est le cas je m'excuse d'avance.

Bon, décidément j'aime mettre des 'fascination' un peu partout dans mes titres, une autre fic sur prison break que j'écris (et que je publie sur un forum et non pas sur ffnet) à aussi un titre avec ce mot... Bah euuuh... Je dirais pour ma défense que ce mot m'inspire! Vala! (comment ça c'est pas convaincant du tout ?)

En tout cas, si vous avez aimé, ou alors détesté, et ben vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, cliquer sur le pitit bouton 'go' en bas à gauche... J'accepte tout, même les commentaires les plus vaches ! (ça fait toujours rire les gens trop nerveux qui se défoulent bêtement! XD)

Bye et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre! (qui j'espère arrivera vite! )


	2. Chapter 2

Sombre fascination 

Chapitre 2 : Magnificence 

Lorsque Harry vit pour la première fois le manoir du Seigneur des ténèbres, il fut trop impressionné pour avoir une réaction logique. Il fallut que l'un des mangemorts l'interpelle à trois reprises pour qu'il se reconnecte avec la réalité et suive Lord Voldemort à l'intérieur de la propriété.

Cet énorme bâtisse était faite en grosse pierre brute, les portes semblaient anciennes et des gravures étaient visibles dans le bois, deux tours massives entouraient la propriété principale, le toit en briques noires paraissait vieux, et le portail en fer forgé entourait le jardin immense, constitué d'herbes folles mais aussi de grands espaces vert dont le gazon était parfaitement taillé et dont les arbres (majoritairement des sapins) étaient tellement immenses que l'on voyait à peine les cimes.

Il lui sembla que le manoir reflétait magnifiquement la puissance du Seigneur des ténèbres, tout son pouvoir.

Harry fut troublé et eut du mal à détacher son regard de la propriété, mais il fut encore pus estomaqué lorsqu'il entra dans le hall.

Tout était... Grandiose. Mais sans être trop décoré, sans être dans l'excès. Dans des teintes vertes et argentée, un immense tapis recouvrait une grosse partie du sol en pierre grise. Les meubles qui n'étaient pas très nombreux (il n'y avait que le strict nécessaire), étaient tout de même magnifiques, et Harry se ratatina derrière les mangemorts avant de les suivre dans le dédale de couloirs et de longs corridors sombres.

Voldemort le laissa devant une grande porte en acajou massif, et les mangemorts l'informèrent que cette pièce était dorénavant sa chambre. Il se retrouva seul sans aucune autre précision ou information quelconque.

Harry, encore sous le choc, et sans comprendre vraiment ce qu'il se passait (comment avaient-ils fait pour disparaître de chez les Dursley pour apparaître devant le manoir ?!), entra timidement.

Il eut le souffle coupé devant tant de beauté. Le lit à baldaquin en velours émeraude, le bureau en pin, la bibliothèque remplie de vieux ouvrages aux reliures dorées... Il se crut dans un décor de film, et n'osa même pas s'asseoir sur le lit ou toucher aux meubles. Il préféra ouvrir la petite porte dans le coin de sa chambre, porte qui donnait sur la salle de bain.

Et bien la salle de bain était tout aussi belle, le sol était en marbre finement ciselé, la baignoire blanche luisait, les robinets étaient en argent et un tapis rond en velours vert recouvrait une partie du sol...

Presque choqué, il s'en alla et referma violemment la porte. Ça le changeait de son placard...

C'était même trop beau, trop beau pour lui.

Il s'assit prudemment sur le lit, tentant de mettre un sens logique à se qu'il lui arrivait...

Et je peux vous dire que ce n'était pas vraiment logique...

Ainsi, il décida de faire une liste de tous les événements qui s'étaient produis... Cela donnait quelque chose dans le genre:

Il avait pété les plombs et toutes les vitres avaient explosé

Alors qu'il était sûr de se faire charcuter par son oncle des hommes sont arrivés

Un homme du nom de Lord Voldemort avait tué tous les membres de la famille Dursley...

_Tué..._

Ce mot pourtant horrible ne déclencha chez lui ni peur, ni dégoût, juste un étrange sentiment de soulagement. Il laissa tomber son dos sur le lit, et tout son corps s'enfonça dans le matelas.

Très calmement, il se demanda si il n'était pas devenu une sorte de monstre.

Mais ce genre de pensées l'inquiétèrent et il se releva automatiquement, regardant le lit comme si il est était responsable des divagations de son esprit.

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il regarda par la fenêtre. Le soleil était déjà haut, il devait être dans les environs de midi... Pourtant il n'avait pas faim, il avait l'habitude de manger très peu, parfois pas du tout, et cela expliquait la maigreur de ses membres...

Il s'assit en tailleur sur le sol et tenta de penser à autre chose qu'à toutes les raisons qui avait fait qu'il haïssait son ancienne famille d'adoption...

Il résuma donc sa situation: il était dans un manoir sublime, avec des hommes dont il ignorait tout et dont le fait de tuer semblait n'être qu'une banalité et il était sensé être un sorcier...

Il gémit de désespoir, et tomba en arrière, les bras derrière la tête.

Malgré le soleil qui lui brûlait le visage, il ferma ses paupières et s'assoupit.

La chambre était plongée dans les ténèbres lorsqu'il se réveilla, donnant un aspect maléfique à la pièce. Il se frotta les yeux et se releva.

Dès qu'il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, celle ci émit un grincement sinistre, et il recula de quelques pas.

Quand il s'était levé, il avait eu envie de visiter un peu, mais maintenant qu'il était confronté à la noirceur des lieux, son courage s'évaporait lentement... Il referma doucement la porte, la laissant entrouverte, respira un grand coup et sortit.

Il avait passé la journée enfermé, et même si il avait dormi il se sentait oppressé, ainsi, le fait de marcher sur les dalles de pierre en sentant la fraîcheur des couloirs sur son visage lui fit un bien fou.

Harry sentit un bref sentiment de culpabilité dans le fait de se balader dans une maison qui n'était pas sienne, mais il balaya cette pensée stupide en se disant que de toute façon, il n'avait pas de maison à lui ...

Ce fut donc presque guilleret qu'il se balada innocemment dans le manoir du mage noir le plus puissant de tous les temps.

Harry n'avait jamais été vraiment curieux, mais lorsqu'il se retrouva nez à nez devant une porte en pierre ornée de sculpture de serpents, sa main droite, comme prise d'une volonté propre tenait absolument à attraper la poignée. Il soupira, et obéit à ses pulsions.

Une vaste salle s'offrit à lui, et dont l'ambiance bien plus chaleureuse que le reste du manoir le rassura quelque peu. Une cheminée était tout au fond, et les flammes rougeoyantes ondulaient, formant de grandes ombres qui dansaient sur le mur et le sol.

Très simple, la pièce se composait d'un canapé, d'une bibliothèque et d'un grand fauteuil.

Et d'ailleurs, sur le fauteuil, il y avait une silhouette avachie.

Harry se rapprocha avec prudence et reconnu la personne qui semblait endormie.

Un visage long et fin, très pâle, un nez droit et des cheveux noirs dont les quelques mèches folles tombaient sur le front.

Lord Voldemort dans toute sa splendeur.

Il retint sa respiration et continua sa contemplation. Il paraissait fatigué, portait de discrètes marques causées par le temps qui passe, et la forme de son nez avait quelque chose de serpentin, sans être flagrant (à vrai dire il venait de s'en rendre compte, à quelques centimètres du visage du Seigneur des ténèbres.).

Alors qu'il était sûr que le Dark Lord dormait, ses deux paupières s'ouvrirent brusquement, laissant apparaître deux rubis flamboyants.

Harry eut un hoquet de surprise et recula le plus vite possible, à tel point qu'il tomba sur les fesses. Lord Voldemort se redressa dans son fauteuil, et ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire narquois.

-Eh bien Harry, tu es très curieux apparemment ...

L'interessé balbutia des excuses incompréhensibles puis baissa la tête, désespéré par sa propre bêtise.

Un moment de silence s'écoula, puis le jeune Potter releva son visage et commença timidement:

-Puisque je suis là... Puis-je vous poser quelques questions ?

-Oui, mais cela dépendra de ce que tu me demanderas.

-Eh bien déjà, comment me connaissiez vous ? Pourquoi être venu chez les Dursley ? Pourquoi...

-Et si nous commencions par une seule question, Harry ?

-Ah, euh, oui ...

-Je te connais depuis très longtemps. Mais j'approfondirai mes dire plus tard. Le fait est que je souhaite t'apprendre à maîtriser ta force, es-tu d'accord ?

Les yeux du jeune garçon s'agrandirent de surprise. Cet homme qui semblait fort, à tel point qu'il avait tant de gens à son service, et que tous le respectait comme si ils craignaient quelque chose, cet homme là lui proposait de devenir son professeur. Sous le coup de l'émotion, Harry s'inclina et répondit un ''oui'' presque solennel.

Lord Voldemort lui, jubilait. Ce Harry, c'était fou comme sa puissance l'avait impressionné, pour qu'il soit à ce point heureux de l'avoir comme professeur. Il semblait tellement simple à manipuler.

Finalement, l'avoir de son côté serait tellement facile...

_A suivre..._

_**Merci à tous pour vos gentils reviews, je n'imaginait pas en avoir autant ça m'a vraiment fait chaud au coeur...**_

_**Merci aussi aux anonymes : Hinata55, Greg83 (bah j'espère aussi la finir cette fic! ), Nepheria, Myria Tonks, Jenni944 (meuuuh oui il va bien l'aimer sevychou! ), Laura (je ne sais pas encore si il va rencontrer Draco, on verra bien ), Lilou (miciiiii je fais des efforts monstrueux pour que voldy ne devienne pas OOC) et NanaChoco ! **_

_**Gros bisous à tous, et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre! w**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Annonce**_

_**Je dois avouer que cette histoire ne m'inspirait plus des masses, j'étais un chouia déprimée et j'étais décidée à la mettre en hiatus, mais vos gentils reviews m'ont convaincus de faire le contraire ! Donc me revoilà enfin, et je m'excuse sincèrement pour l'énorme retard **_

Sombre fascination

Chapitre 3 : Doloris

Un cri de douleur pure déchira le silence du manoir d'Albanie, Lord Voldemort punissait un de ses mangemorts. Harry était à ses côtés, et tentait de calmer l'étrange nausée qui lui serrait l'estomac à la vue de ce corps convulsés de douleur. Lord Voldemort lui avait expliqué que ce mangemort le méritait. Lord Voldemort punissait mais il pardonnait. Donc il n'avait pas à se sentir malade.

Oui, c'était logique. Parfaitement logique. Il devait juste se ressaisir. Regarder cet homme hurlant à la mort. Faire comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tout simplement.

Mais ce n'était pas aussi simple de rester calme devant une personne se tordant de douleur devant ses yeux. Il s'autorisa une pause, et ferma ses paupières doucement. Seuls les cris de souffrance lui parvenaient. Et étrangement, comme ça, ça ne le gênait pas plus que ça, il lui suffisait d'imaginer les Dursley, là, sur le sol, à la place du mangemort, pour que ces hurlements deviennent même agréables à son oreille.

C'était un sentiment bizarre. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas réagir aussi positivement à l'idée de voir son oncle et sa tante en train de subir un sortilège de torture, mais paradoxalement, une immense bouffée de bonheur naissait dans son cœur. Il garda les yeux fermés, et commença à sourire.

Lord Voldemort, bien que continuant de torturer cet idiot de Nott, se tourna vers le jeune Potter. Il fut étonné de voir un sourire flotter sur ses lèvres.

Une idée germa alors dans son esprit et il annonça calmement :

-Voici ta première leçon Harry. Prends la baguette de cet inconscient de Nott et torture le. Je pense que tu as compris le principe.

Le jeune Potter sursauta, surpris d'entre la voix de Lord Voldemort au milieu des cris. D'ailleurs, les cris venaient de cesser ! Il ouvrit les yeux et vit le dénommé Nott, sur le sol. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait récupéré la baguette du mangemort, et il la tendit à Harry.

Il se sentait étrangement mal à l'aise, il avait peur de rater le sortilège, après tout, il n'avait même pas encore lancer de sorts de base !

Il prit son courage à deux mains, et, la baguette fermement serrée entre ses doigts, il prononça la formule, celle-là même que Voldemort avait prononcé dans un sifflement mécontent quelques minutes auparavant.

-Endoloris.

L'image furtive de son oncle le battant, de ce placard sous l'escalier lui aveugla l'esprit. Une haine sauvage s'empara de lui.

Le cri de douleur de Nott résonna lugubrement dans le manoir.

Harry, lui, souriait paisiblement.

- - -

Le brun était allongé sur son lit. Lord Voldemort, après lui avoir annoncé être content de lui, lui avait dit de se retirer. Harry l'avait écouté sans rechigner et était retourné dans sa chambre, étonné de ne pas s'être perdu.

Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il regardait pensivement le plafond, et il n'entendit pas l'étrange bruissement qui résonna doucement.

Il se rendit compte qu'il y avait une présence dans la pièce au moment où moment où l'intrus était à ses côtés sur le lit.

Un immense serpent aux écailles sombres et luisantes.

-Bwaaaaaah ! Hurla le jeune Potter en tombant du lit sous l'effet de la frayeur.

-_N'ai pas peur, jeune humain. Je ne vais rien te faire. _

-_Tu… Tu parles humain ?_

Le serpent sembla surpris, si cela fut possible pour un animal, et annonça :

-_Moi non. Mais toi tu parles la langue des serpents jeune maître. Tu es un fourchelangue._

-_Un… Quoi ? Fourchelangue ? Et beaucoup de sorciers peuvent le faire ?_

_-Non, jeune maître. Pour ainsi dire, je ne connaissais qu'un seul fourchelangue : Lord Voldemort._

_-Waoh…_

Harry se tu, heureux d'être le seul avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres à parler la langue des serpents. Il se réinstalla sur le lit aux côtés de serpent en souriant.

_-Moi, c'est Harry. _

_-Je me nomme Nagini._

Nagini s'approcha du brun et s'enroula autour de lui, provoquant chez l'enfant une crise de fou incontrôlable. Si Dudley le voyait avec un serpent autour de lui, il hésiterait sûrement à le frapper ! Cette pensée le fit encore plus rire, et il eut enfin l'impression de s'amuser, pour la première fois de sa vie. Il en fut énormément reconnaissant à Nagini et il entreprit de se dégager de son étreinte en riant à gorge déployée.

Il décida que cet après midi était le plus beau de toute sa vie.

- - -

-Nous avons un problème. Annonça Dumbledore.

Il avait posé son menton sur ses deux mains croisées en accent circonflexe, et ses yeux bleus fixaient les membres de l'ordre derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

-Les Dursley ont été assassinés et Harry a disparu. De plus, la lettre de Poudlard a été interceptée. Je m'attends au pire.

Mc Gonagall poussa un cri de surprise et le visage de Lupin s'assombrit.

-Pour le moment la seule chance que nous ayons de savoir ce qu'il se passe est d'attendre des nouvelles de Severus.

Lupin regarda Dumbledore et s'écria :

-Il n'y a pas de doute, Harry est dans le manoir de Voldemort ! Il faut y aller !

-Pas d'actes inconsidérés. On ne pourrait qu'aggraver notre situation. La priorité pour le moment c'est d'attendre des nouvelles de Severus, nous aviserons à ce moment.

Remus ferma les yeux, comme pour se calmer. Harry, le fils de James, le fils de son meilleur ami, enlevé par Voldemort ?! Il ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire… Son impuissance le faisait enrager comme jamais.

Il s'imaginait un Harry tremblant dans une horrible cellule, les doloris pleuvant, et cette image le terrorisait.

Il n'aurait jamais pu concevoir que le fils de James était en train de rire dans le manoir de Lord Voldemort, en train de jouer avec un serpent. Et pourtant …

- - -

_**Voila, ce chapitre est fini. Je sais qu'il est horriblement court, je suis désoléééeeee ! **_

_**Merci à tous les reviewers, et aussi aux anonymes : Nepheria (voila enfin la suite ), Laura, Lilou, Jenni944, Doriguon, Lone wolf, Greg83, et surtout, si jamais je n'ai pas répondu à un reviewer de feufeunet, dites le moi histoire que j'y remédie, vu qu'avec ma mémoire de poisson rouge …**_

_**Vos reviews m'ont fait chaud au cœur, je ne m'attendais pas à en recevoir autant avec si peu de chapitre !!!!**_

_**Bisous et à bientôt pour la suite !**_


	4. Chapter 4

Sombre fascination

Chapitre 4 : Les rires

_-Tu crois que je devrais être triste Nagini ?_

_-Pourquoi ça, jeune maître ?_

_-Bah, je ne sais pas trop…_

Harry, installé sur son lit, regardait pensivement Nagini. Une drôle de bestiole avec de grandes oreilles et un énorme nez pointu que Nagini avait appelé « Elfe de Maison » lui avait apporté de quoi manger, et il avait englouti le plateau de gâteaux en un temps record. Depuis, il avait un drôle de sentiment sur l'estomac et cette désagréable sensation lui pesait lourdement. Le jeune garçon n'arrivait pas à identifier cette étrange douleur. Frustration ? Tristesse ? Peur ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, et les mots manquaient cruellement pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. D'où la question qu'il avait posée à Nagini. En parlant de Nagini, le serpent venait de s'enrouler avec douceur autour du cou de Harry, dans un mouvement de réconfort.

_-Je me sens bizarre Nagini. _Lui confia le jeune garçon.

_-Tu es peut-être nostalgique ?_

_-Je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi je le serais. Ma vie avant était horrible. Je vivais dans un placard, sous un escalier, je me faisais battre, je devais faire la nourriture, le ménage… Mon oncle et ma tante étaient horribles avec moi… Je ne comprends pas vraiment…Ce que je ressens…_

_-Les humains ont souvent de drôles de sentiments. C'est dur de quitter son ancienne vie, même si elle était horrible. Et puis, c'est peut-être un mélange de nostalgie, et de joie, tu ne crois pas ?_

_-Peut-être…_

Quelques larmes salées coulaient lentement sur ses joues.

---

_Toc Toc Toc _

Harry eut un sursaut de surprise, et s'exclama :

-Entrez !

Un homme entra, il regardait le sol et semblait essayer de rester le plus loin possible du garçon. Celui-ci, étonné par le comportement de l'homme se tourna vers Nagini et lui demanda :

_-Pourquoi a-t-il peur de moi Nagini ? _

_-Tu ne le reconnais pas, jeune maître ?_

Harry secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, et Nagini, surpris, lui annonça :

_-Mais c'est l'homme que tu as torturé. Nott. Tu ne te souviens pas ?_

_-Non. J'avais les yeux fermés. Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention. Tu crois que je devrais m'excuser ?_

_-Non. S'il a été puni c'est qu'il le méritait. Tu n'es pas coupable de ses fautes. _

Nott fixait le gamin Potter avec un mélange de peur et d'étonnement. Non, il ne rêvait pas, Harry était en train de causer avec un serpent ! Il était là, ses grands yeux verts remplis d'une innocence mièvre à souhait, son allure dégingandée, ses membres trop minces pour son âge, et il émettait des sifflements lents et aigus, auxquels le serpent du maître lui répondait. La douleur du Doloris de ce matin lui brûlait encore la chair, et il se souvenait du visage paisible du gosse qui souriait doucement, les yeux fermés. La souffrance qu'il avait ressentie alors était pire que la colère froide qui animait les séances de torture du Seigneur des ténèbres. Le sortilège de Harry était rempli d'une haine violente, d'un désespoir brûlant, d'une envie de vengeance incompréhensible qui aurait pu déchirer la chair de Nott. Et lui, il était _en train de sourire_. Oh fuck. Mais il n'était pas là pour fixer le jeune Potter avec des yeux ronds comme des billes ! Le maître lui avait demandé de faire quelque chose, et il l'idée d'un nouveau doloris le répulsait, tant celui de la matinée était encore présent dans sa chair, le narguant avec les restes de douleur fusant dans ses veines comme du poison. Nott inspira longuement et déclara, tentant de calmer les tremblements de sa voix :

-Le maître aimerait déjeuner avec… **Vous**.

Il avait finalement opté pour le vouvoiement. Après tout, l'initiative de Voldemort, ce matin, était une façon à peine voilée de montrer à tous les mangemorts que Harry était autant à craindre que lui, et que dorénavant, ils allaient devoir le traiter avec respect. Donc, le vouvoiement était de mise. Et tant pis si son orgueil en prenait un coup, son instinct de survie était bien plus important que son ego démesuré !

-Vrai ? _Tu as entendu Nagini, je vais déjeuner avec Lord Voldemort !_

-Oui. Voila une robe de sorcier.

-Merci beaucoup !

Harry sauta du lit et se dirigea vers Nott en souriant. Il tendit ses mains vers le mangemort et attrapa la robe noire. Nott croisa le regard émeraude du jeune garçon, un regard sans aucune violence ou haine. Cela le mit terriblement mal à l'aise, et il détourna les yeux avant de s'en aller d'un pas vif. Le jeune garçon regarda Nott partir, une pointe de culpabilité dans le cœur.

_-Je crois qu'il est en colère contre moi. Je suis un peu triste._

_-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Il comprendra bien vite que tu es un garçon adorable ! _S'exclama Nagini, guilleret.

_-Merci Nagini._

Harry se mit à la hauteur du serpent qui s'enroula amicalement autour de lui. Puis il se releva et regarda avec plus d'attention la robe de sorcier. Noire comme du charbon elle lui tombait en dessous des chevilles, sur la poitrine, une broderie argentée représentait un serpent qui s'enroulait autour de lui-même, le bas des manches étaient ornées de petits boutons argentés, il était satisfait du reflet que lui renvoyait l'immense miroir de sa chambre, et il tourna sur lui-même, heureux. Sincèrement. Il demanda à Nagini de le conduire là où Lord Voldemort l'attendait pour le déjeuner et y alla avec le serpent qui ondulait à ses côtés.

---

-Tiens, tu as pu me retrouver Harry. Cet inconscient de Nott a oublié de te guider à moi.

-Euh… Nagini m'a montré le chemin.

Voldemort fixa Harry, une légère lueur d'étonnement dansant dans ses prunelles sanglantes.

_-Tu me comprends ?_

_-Euh… Oui. Je ne sais pas trop comment je fais…_

_-Je vois…_

Puis Voldemort se tu. Songeur. Ce fut le jeune Harry qui brisa le silence, il s'était assis en face du Seigneur des ténèbres, et gigotait sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Il demanda, avec maintes hésitations :

-Est-ce que… Je dois moi aussi vous appeler Maître ?

-Non. Tu m'appelleras Lord Voldemort.

Harry sourit en entendant la réponse de Lord Voldemort. Nagini s'était installé sur les jambes du petit garçon, et la chaleur dégagée par le serpent était douce et agréable. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres demanda à un Harry encore timide qui continuait de se tortiller sur sa chaise :

-Tu as quel âge ?

-11 ans. Mon anniversaire c'était hier. Quand vous êtes venus me récupérer. Chez les…

Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge et il baissa les yeux. Il ne voulait pas vraiment parler d'eux. Le souvenir douloureux des Dursley était encore trop présent dans l'esprit du jeune garçon, comme un horrible fantôme douloureux accroché à sa cheville comme un boulet. Cette maison trop bien rangée qu'il devait nettoyer, cette famille monstrueuse, les coups de Dudley, de Vernon, toute cette haine que son oncle et sa tante ressentait pour lui, ce dégoût à peine voilé qu'il pouvait lire dans les petits yeux porcins de son oncle. Tous ces souvenirs s'accrochaient à sa peau comme un vêtement mouillé. Il secoua la tête dans l'espoir de se débarrasser de ces pensées désagréables.

-Bon anniversaire, Harry.

_---_

-Je te le dis Avery, elle craint, cette histoire.

-Mais tais toi deux secondes Nott. La mission c'est la mission. Moi encore, j'm'en fou. Mais ça chauffe pour toi. Un autre bottage de cul par le gosse Potter, ça te tente ?

Un grognement mécontent fut la seule réponse de Nott, et Avery en conclut que non, décidément, ça ne le tentait pas.

-Bon, le maître t'a bien expliqué ce qu'il fallait faire ? Tu as bieeeen tout compris, tout imprimé ?

-Mais ta gueule Avery ! Ouais j'ai pigé. On prend une potion d'invisibilité avec la contre potion, on transplane direct dans le chemin de traverse et une fois chez Ollivander, on redevient visibles et on force le vieux à trouver une baguette pour Potter.

-Bravo ! Annonça Avery en applaudissant Nott. Mais tout d'abord, on va chercher Harry dans ses appartements, on lui explique qu'on doit l'emmener quelque part pour lui offrir son cadeau d'anniversaire ! Préparé psychologiquement à revoir l'horrible monstre d'1m40 pour 25 kilos, tout en muscles et en sadisme ? J'ai nommé le terrible, l'effrayant Harry Potter, je ne sais combientième du nom !

Et il éclata de rire, un rire idiot qui avait le don d'énerver Nott au plus haut point. Ils finirent par se rendre dans la chambre du « monstrueux » Potter, l'un riant à gorge déployée, l'autre déplorant l'état psychologique de son compagnon.

-Alors c'est vous, le petit Harry Potter ! S'exclama Avery en regardant le petit garçon brun aux grands yeux verts qui jouait avec Nagini.

_Adorable._ Songea-t-il. _On enlève l'énorme serpent de dix mètres de long avec qui il joue en rigolant, et il aura l'ai d'un gamin tout à faite banal. Ah, et on enlève la robe noire et glauque aussi. Là, il aurait l'air d'un mioche comme les autres…_

Harry regarda Avery, et décidément, il se dit que le vouvoiement sonnait bizarre dans la voix de ce type, il avait l'air trop gentil (et un peu stupide aussi) pour que le jeune garçon apprécie le « vous » dans la bouche du mangemort.

-Je préférerais que tu me tutoies. Murmura timidement Harry.

Avery regarda le petit brun et éclata de rire. Il lui tapa affectueusement l'épaule en riant.

-Si tu veux Harry ! Mais devant le boss, je te vouvoie, parce que je veux pas me faire botter les fesses !

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux en entendant les paroles du mangemort, mais ses mots crus et sincères lui plaisaient bien plus que les politesses forcées de Nott. L'enfant éclata de rire et lui demanda son nom.

-Moi c'est Avery.

Harry se répéta ce nom dans sa tête, heureux de rencontrer une personne aussi originale et gentille.

-Allez viens Harry, on va t'offrir ton cadeau d'anniversaire, de la part du maître, et puis de moi tiens. Comme ça je n'aurais pas à faire d'autres cadeaux, mais ça reste entre nous hein ?

Une fois de plus, le jeune garçon éclata de rire, avant de suivre les deux mangemorts. Il allait avoir sa première baguette, son premier pas vers la magie. Enfin.

---

Fiouuuuuuu… Chapitre 4 terminé ! J'ai réussi à atteindre les 4 pages, mais franchement je me dis que ce chapitre est toujours trop court ! Bref, c'est surtout dès le 5eme chapitre que tout va vraiment commencer : Harry va avoir sa baguette, il va rencontrer Draco…

Un immense merci à tous les reviewers de feufeunet à qui j'ai répondu individuellement, et aussi à tous les anonymes Amy, Lylip, Clém, et Hinata55 ! Merci aussi à tous ceux qui m'ajoutent dans leurs alertes ou leurs histoires favorites, ça me touche tout autant que ceux qui me review :D

Bisous, et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !


End file.
